User blog:Goddess of Despair/Frank West vs Ash Williams
Its a battle of the undead slayers! Ash Williams the time travelling undead slayer takes on Frank West, the war covering zombie killing expert. Who is deadlitest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. With no rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Ash Williams Backround Origin-Evil Dead. Activities-Deadite slayer. History-Ash Williams is an employee of S-Mart when he and his friends stayed in a cabin in the forest which was previously owned by Professor Knowby who discovered the Necromicon Ex-Mortis aka 'The Book of the Dead' when they played the tape recorder they unleashed demons that killed his frind leaving him the sole survivor. After he cut off his right hand after it was possessed and replaces it with a Chainsaw he took on the Deadites. He even traveled to the 1300AD in the past after being sucked into a vortex and return to his own time. Equipment Short range Chainsaw *Weight-10 pounds. *Length-16-36 inches. *Blade length-10-20 inches. *Edge-Rotating chain blade. Ir8082e 1.jpg ash axe.png ash spear.png ash torch.png 256px-Small-Ridged-Broadsword-1-.jpg 250px-Render-chainsaw.jpg Broadsword *Weight-3-5 pounds. *Length-30-45 inches. *Edge-Double edge. Ash also got his cut off hand replaced with a fully functional prosthetic hand made from a metal gauntlet. He also seen using a spear, torch, and double headed axe. Medium range Boomstick/sawed-off shotgun *Weight-varies. *Round-12 gauge. *Muzzle velocity-varies. *Range-Below 50 meters. *Magazine-2 rounds. Long range Winchester Model 1892 *Round-.44 WCF. *Action-Lever action. *15 round magazine. Special Weapon Dynamite *Weight-Varies. *Blast radius-Varies. *Charge-Nitroglcerine in sawdust/sand/clay/stabalizer. Frank West Backround Origin-Dead Rising. Activities-Covering wars, killing zombies. History-Frank West is the protagonist of the survival-horror game Dead Rising. Frank was a veteran photo-journalist who had previously covered wars. West heard about the city of Willamette, Colorado being cordoned off by the military and hired a helicopter pilot to fly him into the city and come back for him in three days. On the way in, Frank captured photos of violent activity in town, initially assumed to be rioting. Frank lands on the roof of Willamette Parkview Mall, discovering that most of the inhabitants of the town have been turned into a zombie-like state by an unknown disease, meeting a mysterious Hispanic man named Carlito Keyes, as well as a Homeland Security Agent, Jessica McCarney, who Frank attacks, mistaking her for a zombie. Jessie mentions a second Homeland Security Agent, Brad Garrison, who was last seen near the food court. Frank borrows Jessie's pistol, and goes to search for Brad, who he finds pinned down in the food court by Carlito Keyes, who fires at them Frank and Brad with an FN P90. Frank returns fire and eventually drives off Carlito. Frank convinces Brad to allow him to follow him in covering the story, and tells him they are searching for a man named Doctor Barnaby, who, it turns out, was kidnapped by Carlito. Equipment Short range Spiked Baseball Bat *Weight-30-33 ounces. *Length-42 inches. *Covered in iron nails. Fire axe Weight-Varies. *Length-3 feet. *Blade length-3-4inches. Machete *Weight-Varies. *Blade length-32.5-60cm. *3mm thick. Sledgehammer.png Sickle.jpg CementSaw.png Frank will use nearly any other weapon around him for close combat. Some examples are a sickle, cement saw, sledge hammer, and even things like coffee pots, pies, and other objects you wouldn't imagine being used in combat. Medium range Remington 870 *Weight- 7 pounds. *Round-12 gauge. *Action-Pump action. *Magazine-3-8 rounds. Long range Uzi *Weight-7.72pounds. *Action-Fully automatic. *Round-9x19 Parabellum. *Magazine-30 rounds. Special Weapon Molotov Cocktail *Weight-Varies. *Charge-Flamable liquids. Battle/voting Information The battle will be a 1 on 1 and will be in a warehouse with Zombies inside of it. Voting is in the form of points, 2 points for 2 paragraphs or descriptive edges, 1 point for semi descriptive edges or 1 paragraph, and 0 for one word or sentence. Voting ends 4/3/2013. Battle Frank grips his baseball bat tightly as he moves through the warehouse. A zombie approaches him holding a hunk of meat but Frank makes short work of the creature with a slam to the head. “What’s that?” a guard says hearing the sound. Frank doesn’t have time to pull out his spiked bat and instead slowly sets it down. He ducks as the guard rounded the corner with a Remington. Frank felt on the floor and lifted up a machete. He quickly rushed at the man and hacked off his head with the weapon. The Remington falls to the ground and fires a round off, hitting a zombie behind Frank and a crate nearby Ash. Ash readied his boomstick as he turned the corner to see Frank holding the Remington. Ash fires a round at Frank, but he misses and Frank shoots a blast from his Remington. The shot grazed Ash’s hand causing him to drop the boomstick. “Ah shit.” said Ash as he took cover as Frank cocked his shotgun. Ash looked around and spotted a lone stick of dynamite and he smiled to himself. “This should do it.” He said as he grabbed the explosive and threw it around the corner. Frank dropped the shotgun and ran from the crate he was behind and dived away from the explosion as Ash lifted a nearby Winchester rifle. He fired a round at Frank but missed and hit a guard behind him in the leg. Frank ran up to the guard and grabbed his uzi “Sorry pal.” He said before kicking the man back. He turned and sprayed the weapon at Ash who ducked under the barrage of ammunition behind a crate. Ash popped up and fired a round into Frank's arm, causing him to drop the uzi. Ash aimed his Winchester for the killing shot and said “This is gonna hurt.” When suddenly a zombie clawed his back. Ash yelled in pain and he hit the zombie with the butt of the rifle and turned, unloading several rounds into the creature as Frank killed the injured guard with a nearby cement saw. Ash felt for his pocket to load another round into his winchester. He turned to see Frank with a cement saw. Frank tried to slash Ash with the saw, but Ash blocked the attack with his Winchester but the saw began to cut through the rifle. Ash kicked Frank back, making him drop his weapon. Ash dropped the rifle and drew his broadsword he “borrowed” from one of the knights. Frank felt on the ground for a weapon as Ash closed in. “Come on, come on, something. Anything!” he thought to himself. Frank grabbed a can of spray paint and aimed it at Ash’s eyes. He sprayed it, causing Ash to raise his arm to prevent it from blinding him. Frank dropped the can and ran over to a sledgehammer as Ash pursued with his broadsword. Ash tried to thrust with it but Frank knocked it out of his hand with a sledgehammer. Ash quickly hit Frank in the face with his metal gauntlet. Frank responded by kneeing the man in his groin. “AH!” yelled Ash in pain as Frank slammed the sledgehammer down onto his gauntlet, breaking it off. “Oh come on I just made that.” Complained Ash. Ash hit Frank in the face with his other hand and grabbed a chainsaw off of the ground. He mounted it onto his arm as Frank recovered and picked up a sickle. Ash slashed vertically, Frank parried with the sickle but the force behind the attack managed to loosen his grip and he dropped it. Ash thrusted with his chainsaw, but Frank side stepped and kicked him back. Frank looked around and tore out his spiked baseball bat from a zombie as Ash recovered. Frank charged at him and swung his bat as Ash blocked with his chainsaw. The spiked bat got stuck in the weapon and the blade refused to rotate. Ash kicks Frank back and dismounts his chainsaw. He rushes towards Frank and hits him in the jaw; he then swept Frank off of his feet. Breathing heavily, Ash said “Look reporter boy, I have a story that may be interesting for you.” He began. “I’m a photographer,” interrupted Frank “And what do you mean?” “Well there is this book called the Necronomicon…” Ash began. Out of 1,000 battles Expert's opinion Both combatants are skilled, but Ash was barely able to take the victory here. Ash has the better combat experience and his long range winchester accuracy combined with the pure stopping power of his boomstick was enough to overpower Frank. The battle is close, but in the end the weapons Ash has are able to hit harder. Ash Williams is the deadliest warrior. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles